


this is it

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Sad, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter's move in day at college marks the end of an era for Stark Tower's inhabitants
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: when team members make peter cry [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008525
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	this is it

“Okay, is that all?” Steve asked when he pressed the button to close the trunk of Peter’s car. 

Peter nodded shakily. Yes, his whole life was now packed away into two cars. 

He would ride in his own up to Massachusetts together with his dad, while Pops and uncle Bucky were driving a G-Wagon that had fit the rest of his stuff.

It was officially college move in day, and while they could’ve easily used some technology or mystic portals to get up to Massachusetts, Peter had insisted he wanted a normal move in experience into his and his friends’ apartment. So here he was, leaving behind a big part of his family at the tower already.

For one last time, he would head back up to the penthouse to say his last goodbyes. 

The picture that greeted him at the elevator was… something. His entire family stood there, literally. 

Aunt Natasha and uncle Clint stood on one end, next to uncle Thor and Loki. Then came Wanda and Vision, then Stephen along with Rhodey and Bruce. And to the other end stood Sam with Happy and Pepper. 

The plain sight of his family in front of him like this made Peter’s vision go a bit blurry, and Pepper stepped forward to hug him gently. 

“You be very careful up there, okay Peter? You’ll love university, just take care of yourself,” she whispered before stepping away again and wiping at her eyes. 

Next up was Happy, who Peter could tell was trying to make it seem like no biggie to him. “Yeah kid, if you need help with anything, just call, I’ll be right there,” the   
man said and hugged Peter too. 

Uncle Sam wasn’t crying, but he gave Peter the strongest hug he’d ever received, and that counted for something. “You know a familiar counselling session is only one call away, yes?” Peter nodded in response to that and lay his head on uncle Sam’s chest for a few seconds.

Frigga had managed to heal Peter’s eating disorder after he’d finally decided he needed healing himself. So for now, Peter was still skinny, but restoring his weight back to normal, and his mindset was fully on boat with that. 

Uncle Bruce was a tough one to say goodbye to. Peter had spent days on end with the man, working at the lab together or watching movies. They shared a really close bond and Peter buried his face in the man’s shirt before the others could see his tears. Nothing needed to be said right then, and so Peter just calmed himself down again and then looked at Rhodey with wet cheeks. 

The teenager wiped his face and hugged himself through Rhodey, Wanda and Vision with a stone hard expression that finally broke when it was uncle Loki’s turn to say goodbye. 

Loki had always meant a lot to Peter, but with the past summer only just being over, the man was one of the most important people in his life. 

The last three people took a whole lot longer to say goodbye to. Next to Loki stood Thor, who wasn’t crying, but nonetheless hugged Peter as long as Loki did. The two gods had no concept of what this meant; university for them seemed like just a place kids here were going to, but it was actually so much more than that. Peter wasn’t just boldly going away; he was becoming an adult, moving out, pursuing his goals in life. 

Next to Thor stood Clint and Natasha, whom Peter hugged both at the same time. Clint had two kids at college, this wasn’t hitting him as strongly. But the kid’s college move-in day would go down as the day in history on which everyone except for Clint saw Natasha cry for the first time. 

Peter’s eyes were still burning when he sat down in his car next to his dad. “You feeling alright?” Tony asked his son and massaged the back of the boy’s neck once he’d turned on to the main street. 

His teenage son nodded, looking up through the glass roof of his car for one last glance at Stark Tower. “Kid?”

Peter nodded again as a tear leaked from each of his eyes. “Yeah, I’m just thinking how amazing my childhood has been.”

Tony could only smile in response. His eyes filled with tears too, this really was the end of an era. 

“I remember everything so clearly,” Peter said. “Like gosh, the time when there was this monster in central park and Thor kept telling me to run but I wanted to see you guys fight,” the boy chuckled. 

“Thor has always been the only one as concerned as us for your life. Remember when Bucky let you climb the trees on the roof on your own and you broke your ankle?”

They both laughed in response to that. But suddenly Peter started laughing loudly. “Remember when Uncle Bucky’s arm fell off and I thought I’d broken him?” 

Tony started laughing uncontrollably too. “Gosh kid you were inconsolable. Oh and all the prank wars that went on between you and Clint.”

After some more laughing, the two went quiet again until they were on the highway heading to Massachusetts. “Dad?” Peter asked after a while. 

“Yes kid?”

“Do you think I made the right decision? MIT?”

“Oh Pete, when I met you at the orphanage when you were three years old I knew that great things would be coming from you. You were so polite and trusting and intelligent already. I knew you would’ve been the son Howard wanted but never had. I’m sure you are 3000% what they are looking for at MIT. And if not, we’re all only a call away.”

“Was that the right decision?” Peter asked, eyes fixed on the street although he wasn’t the one driving. 

“Was what the right decision?”

“Adopting me,” Peter mumbled. 

Tony laughed in response. “Oh Pete. For damn sure. I knew it was the day I brought you home and you called Steve pops after only a few weeks. This was meant to be from the beginning, I’ve never made a better decision than adopting you, actually. It’s way up there with marrying pops. 

The two of them smiled, fond memories playing on their minds, driving into the sunset and looking hopefully into the future.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :'(
> 
> so, as you have guessed, this is it with this series. I'll finish off the three that are not over but yeah that's it. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, I started my aviation engineering program and decided to get a masters in airspace and outer space technology once I have my bachelors so that's that :) 
> 
> if I do a college series I'll post the first part in here so you'll get an update if you're subscribed. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for this platform, it has meant the world to me during the time it was active.
> 
> farewell
> 
> PS: if you wanna stay in touch with me my instagram is aimee.maka


End file.
